


fine arts

by civillove



Series: brio prompts from tumblr [8]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: captainallthingspurpleme asked: 6. “Are you really gonna leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?” and 26. “Damn. You clean up good.”





	fine arts

Really the last place she expects to meet Rio is at a fine arts gallery downtown. He leaves her this cryptic message when she hasn’t heard from him in weeks to come to this event and to wear red.

So here she is, standing in the middle of an art gallery in a red dress that still doesn’t feel fancy enough when she looks at all the other women there. It’s a night-time event, so some dresses borderline on ball gowns while the men have tuxes on. Beth plays with the fabric of her skirt between her fingers—she feels out of place, unsophisticated and _nervous _because she hasn’t seen Rio here. She looks, observes the art, accepts a glass of champagne and walks around so that her ankles stop shaking.

Why would he have her meet him here?

She pauses to look at a painting, tilting her head at the canvas because the artificial light is causing a glare, and raises her eyebrows when she finally sees the price tag. Ten-thousand dollars for _this?_

“Sorry,” She hears his voice before she sees him, his body sliding up beside hers smoothly, “Took me a minute to find you, almost mistook you for some of the art.”

She rolls her eyes and whirls around to do something like smack his arm and give him a piece of her mind when she stops short.

In all the ways she expected to see Rio tonight, this is not one of them.

He’s dressed in a black on black tuxedo, all sharp lines and smooth fabric. It fits him perfectly, hugs all his sinewy muscle yet somehow leaves a little to be desired. She wants to run her hands along the glossy material that the lapels of his suit jacket are made out of. It’s almost odd, seeing that bird tattoo on his throat, how it blends so perfectly with the black, like it’s nesting there. Something that should put him out of place but somehow doesn’t. He’s so handsome she wouldn’t be surprised that people wouldn’t even notice the tattoo.

Beth tries to close her mouth because she’s pretty sure her jaw is on the floor and it doesn’t take Rio long to catch her expression, a smirk playing with his lips because he’s surprised her, impressed her and he _knows it._

“Were you expectin’ a beanie?”

“Damn, you clean up good.” Then her eyes widen because, “I said that out loud.”

Rio smiles, glancing away from her a moment to wash his gaze over the other people in the room with them. “You did, but no worries sweetheart, because it’s nothin’ compared to you in that dress.”

Beth shakes her head, hates the blushed heat wanting to work its way down her neck and onto her chest. She clears her throat and tries to distract herself with anything that’s not staring at him. He smells so _good, _a mixture of clean clothes, expensive cologne and something simply Rio—his skin. She eyes groups chatting in front of art, pairs discussing prices over champagne, a few mingling around hors d'oeuvres and a few couples slow dancing to classical music in the corner.

“Are we into the art business now?”

He shrugs his one shoulder, taking her champagne glass from her hand to take a small sip. “I like to keep up appearances.”

“Why am _I _here?” She asks, finally looking at him.

Rio licks his lips, the action incredibly distracting. “Because you’ve sent me ten texts over the last five days,” He smiles a little, even though it’s clear he’s annoyed and Beth wants to say _then answer your phone _but bites her tongue. “One text is just as effective as ten.” He teases, his eyes now blanketing over her like a wildfire. “And I like lookin’ at you in red.”

Oh, _oh. _Beth smiles softly, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she realizes that this…this might not be about business but she’s too afraid to hope for that. She trusts Rio even though she probably shouldn’t—everything about him is a lie, right down to the fancy tux he has on.

“So?”

She looks at him expectantly, “So…”

“Are you really gonna leave without askin’ me the question you’ve been dyin’ to ask me?” Rio puts her champagne glass down, sticking his hands in his pockets a moment. Waiting.

Beth shifts on her feet, unsure, until she notices him looking at something over her shoulder. She turns and her eyes widen because, “No—”

She barely gets the word out before Rio is grabbing her wrist and moving her towards the corner of the room where few others are slow dancing.

“Rio, really—”

“Shh,” He whispers, pulling her close against his chest, arms instantly wrapping around her slender waist. He’s gliding, clearly has done this before and she adds this to the list of things that continuously surprise her about Rio. “Wants to know how to fire a gun and is completely okay with that,” He says under his breath, “But dancin’ somehow scares you.”

“I’m just…” Beth looks down at her feet, “Not the most coordinated.”

“That’s fine, I think we know at this point I like to lead.”

Beth glares at him. “Don’t make me step on your perfectly polished shoes.”

Rio smirks and pulls her closer, taking her one hand in his to hold up as they glide in small circles.


End file.
